


An Interesting Story

by TheSongSmith



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Castiel's Handprint, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a question. Gabriel has an answer. Cas is not pleased.</p>
<p>Week 3 of the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge. Prompt: “There’s an interesting story behind that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Story

“Hey Cas?” Dean asks while he flips channels, “I always kind of wondered something. How come when you pulled me out of hell you left your handprint, but you didn’t leave one on Sam when you pulled him out?”

“ **There’s an interesting story behind that** ,” Gabriel pipes up from the chair, where he’s seated in Sam’s lap. “Actually -”

Cas glares at him. “Shut up. Now.”

Dean looks up at the angel, surprised at his sudden change of mood. “Okay, now I’ve got to hear this.”

“Well you’re not going to hear it,” Cas snaps, “because Gabriel is going to keep his mouth shut.”

Sam sits up, interested. “I kinda wanna know too.”

Gabriel clears his throat. “Well,” he starts, “You see, Cassie here had been watching our little Dean for quite some time before he was assigned to pull him out. You can imagine how excited he was to get that job. And he was even more excited when he actually got hands on him. When he was putting Dean-o here back together, he got a little…”

“Gabriel, if you say one more word I swear I’ll pull out all of your feathers,” Cas threatens.

Gabe grins. “Nice try, little brother, but you don’t scare me. As I was saying, while he was putting Dean back together…going over all his parts very, very thoroughly, I might add…”

Cas groans, pulling the blanket on his lap up over his face.

“He got a little…possessive. You know how it is, you see something you like, and you don’t want anyone else to have it.”

Dean’s eyes widen for a moment. “So…it was a claim?”

“Something like that,” The archangel shrugs. “He wanted everyone to know you were his.”

He turns to look at the angel hiding under the blanket, quickly pulling the fabric down to reveal Cas’ guilty expression. “I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he says sheepishly.

Dean chuckles, leaning in to kiss him softly. “You’re such a dork.”


End file.
